Sailor Saturn 3
by Saturnsman
Summary: Sailor Moon wishes to fight the Sailor Princes to make them stay here, Hotaru finds that it is her fight and showes Hex that she loves him but loves her family as well. What will happen to Hotaru and Hex, well read and find out. Please also review my stor


Sailor Saturn 3  
  
" Saturn planet Power! Make UP!" Shouted Hex.  
" Moon Eternal Power! Make UP!" Usagi shot back at him.  
The compared shines of there transformation nearly blinded Hotaru and the other princes'. Hotaru didn't understand why Sailor moon was  
transforming? This was Hotarus fight, she was the one who wanted to have Hex stay. Why wasn't she transforming insted of Usagi?  
" Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!" She shouted, and transformed into Super Sailor Saturn.  
" Why did you transforme Hotaru?" Said Sailor Moon after the three transformations were finished.  
" This is my fight Sailor Moon, I was the one who wanted Hex to stay I should fight him not you." She said.  
" Well Hotaru your going to fight me then? This is a surprise, I dont know if I will win now. I stood a chance against your blubering Moon   
Queen. But facing somebody with the same powers wont be an easy task." Said Hex.  
" For one you dont stand a chance against our Queen. Secondly the task of beating you will be easy if you have the same power as me. Lets  
just see how fast you are with a weapon. Or do you have one? I figured since you were also a scout of Saturn then you would have a Glaive as well?  
Glaive come to my aid!" She said as her giant Glaive appeared in her hands. " Am I correct in assuming that you have a weapon or do I have to face   
you in hand to hand combat?"  
" Oh no you were correct in assuming that we share the same weapon. Glaive I call you to my hand. Glaive of Saturn appeare before me!"  
The same that had happened with Hotaru had happend with Hex. The giant weapon known as a Glaive came to his hand.  
" Shall we begin?" Said Hotaru.  
" Lets!" Said Hex.  
Hotaru attacked first. Throwing a number of thrust toward him, all of thease he dodged easily. He began a counter attack and managed to slice   
Hotaru's arm. She fought back again using all of her strength and will. Using all of the moves Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had showed her when it  
came to combat. She used everything she knew and when she pulled back she was pleased to see that she has cut him in three different places. The stomach  
the left arm and right leg. Blood was poring down to the ground from the both of them, along with sweat.  
" You have done better than I expected my beloved. I did not expect that you would have great potential with your Glaive. But can you block  
this?! Silence Glaive Surprise!" He shouted and a beam shot out from his Glaive.  
" Silent Wall!" She blocked his blast. She knew that he would not know how to do this because it was a signiture move that she had made up along  
time ago, when she fought with Queen Neharenia. She had to find a way to block her dark energy so she concintrated all her energy into a single wall of silence.  
This was the way she found her new move.  
" Silen Wall?" He asked.  
" It's a signiture move I made up, I knew you wouldnt know about because of that verry reason. Now Block this, Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
She then shot the same beam from her Glaive and made a direct hit.   
She looked at him and saw that from that moment he was beaten. That he also looked confused.  
" You couldn't beat me do you know why?' He shook his head. ' Because I have friends here that I was fighting for. The more people you have  
to fight for the better your chances are of winning, you were fighting for one person and that was me, thats incredibly sweet but you must understad that I had   
more love on my side then you did. Now, I beat you fair and squar which means you guys stay here! Hex? If you stay you can learn all about the wonders that  
the earth has to give, I can also teach you my signiture move, if you want?" She looked at him.  
" Really?" He said.  
She smiled and winked at him. " Piece of cake! Now lets get you home and fix your wounds."   
" Oh! Its ok I have a healing power, I have always been able to heal after a battle." He said and then his wounds were suddenly gone.  
The other princes told him to come home when he was done but right now he wanted to be with Hotaru.  
They went to the park to watch the sunset and just be together.  
" Hex?" She asked. " What does our kingdome look like? After all these years I have forgoten."  
" Well like most things from Saturn, Titan kingdome is beautiful, just like its princess." He leand in and kissed her beautiful lips and they  
stayed there untin the sun went down and Hex walked her home.  
To be Continued  
  
These characters do not belonge to me in any way shape or form, They belonge to Naoko Takeuchi.   
Thanks for reading Sailor Saturn 3 and I hope that you review my story, and if you havn't read them already then please  
read Sailor Saturn and Sailor Saturn 2. I would also like reviews for both of those Thanks. Arigato. 


End file.
